1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to apparatus and processes for injection molding of finished parts and is particularly directed to the means and method for eliminating jetting from parts where this normally occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During injection molding processes, resin is supplied under pressure to a cavity in a mold which conforms to the desired shape of the finished product. When the finished product reaches a threshold size, depending upon the resin used, the pressure of the mold and other external factors not pertinent to the understanding of the invention, the size of the cavity actually permits the resin to flow unobstructed through the gate in a snake-like fashion called "jetting". Partial curing of the jetted resin causes web-like lines to occur on the exterior surface of the finished product. Heretofore, trial and error has been the most acceptable method for finding the right combination of resin, pressure, temperature and cavity size to minimize "jetting".
It is also known to provide a core-pin or similar stationary member inside the cavity to intercept and break up the spaghetti-like stream of resin as it enters the cavity. This has been effective in reducing, but not eliminating, "jetting" on the finished product.